


Steeb Sleeb

by reisling



Series: Do it for the Tag [3]
Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I Ship It, Steve Kornacki Finally Sleeps, The MSNBC Anchors Ship It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reisling/pseuds/reisling
Summary: Fuckingfinally.
Relationships: Steve Kornacki/Sleep
Series: Do it for the Tag [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901572
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Steeb Sleeb

Yes, they finally called it!

Look at all the updated numbers! Steve needs to tell the people all about it.

One more appearance in front of the cams, with all his colleagues are cheering for him.

After all the long hours crunching numbers time seems to passing all too quickly now. And something about a pay raise? Steve feels overwhelmed.

They’re sending him off to bed now. As they have been trying for the past… however many hours.

Things finally have come to a point where he’ll actually be able to relax enough to sleep, so he’ll actually go now.

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this. i have art to be doing.


End file.
